1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge structures for hoods of vehicles and more particularly to a hinge and latch structure for the hood of a lawn and garden vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small vehicles, such as lawn and garden tractors, typically have hoods which cover the top portion of the vehicle and extend from the operator's station to the front or rear portion of the vehicle, depending on where the operator is seated.
Underneath the hood is carried the engine and other vehicle components which require routine and/or periodic attention. Access to these components is generally provided through raising and/or removing the hood. Removal and replacement can require specialized tools and/or significant time, neither of which is desirable.
It is common to equip such hoods with hinge structures that enable them to pivot about their forward or rearward ends to provide such access. It is further known to provide hinge structures which allow the hood to pivot upwardly about one end and then shift forward towards that end to provide enhanced access to the engine and its components.
These hinge structures typically consist of four bar linkages which permit pivotal and then shifting movement of the hood. Generally provided for use with these hinges are separately activated latch mechanisms for securing the hood in its closed position on the vehicle body.